


Photoshoot

by BBCGirl657



Series: Sebastian Stan One-Shots [3]
Category: American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian does an “Alice in Wonderland” inspired photoshoot (because we all know how much I love Jefferson).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by prompt #36 on sebstanfrustration: Reader has a photoshoot with Seb and after he asks her on a date.

Sebastian walked into the studio and was immediately was ushered into hair and make-up.

As the make-up person was getting everything together, he noticed a girl sitting next to him in the make-up chair.

Her blonde hair was curled loosely and fell down around her shoulders. She had a blue and white lace choker around her neck. She was also wearing a blue and white corset like dress.

The dress went to her thigh.

The bodice of the dress had blue and white lace hanging from it.

“I’m guessing you’re supposed to be Alice?” he asked her.

“Nothin’ gets past you does it?” she quipped, causing Sebastian to blush.

The stylist came back and got to work on Sebastian’s hair and makeup.

When she was done, Sebastian had become the Mad Hatter once again.

He had to resist running his hands through his hair. He looked good, although it was kinda of weird to see himself with eyeliner again.

“You’re all ready for wardrobe”, the stylist said.

“I’ll take him”, the girl said.

“Oh thank you, Allie”, she said.

As they were walking, Sebastian turned to her. “Allie?” he asked her, “Is that short for Alice?”

“Haha, no”, she said, “It’s short for Alexandria”. She stopped at the dressing room door. “See you out there”, Allie said leaving him.

 

Once Sebastian was dressed, he made his way to where they were doing the photoshoot. He stopped when he saw the sets.

One was a forest scene with trees and flowers.

Another was a long table filled with treats and teacups.

Each set was covered in purples, yellows, and blues.

He felt like he had just walked into Tim Burton’s Wonderland, much different from the green screen he’d been forced to deal with on OUAT.

“Ah, there you are Sebastian”, the photographer said, “We’re just finishing up Allie”.

Sebastian stepped over to the computer screens to look at some of her shots.

Several of them were of her pretending to drink out of a teacup.

In one she was looking over to the top of teacup at the camera and some had her looking out of the corner of her eye.

Others had her lying in the fake flowers and staring up at the camera.

“I think we’re ready for you Sebastian”, the photographer said.

His first few shots were by himself, then they brought Allie in.

“Allie, lie down in the flowers again and Sebastian, I want you next to her”, the photographer said.

Allie lay down in the flowers and Sebastian lay down next to her with his head propped up on one elbow.

He reached out and twirled one of her blonde curls around his finger.

“Perfect”, the photographer said, “Now I want you two to go over to the trees and pretend like you’re playing hide and seek”.

Sebastian and Allie got up.

They went over to the trees and did as he said.

At one point, Sebastian grabbed Allie’s hand and laced his fingers with hers. He brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

“Cute”, the photographer said, “Now I want you to hide your faces behind the trunk of the tree and pretend you’re kissing”.

Sebastian and Allie did as he said; only Sebastian leaned forward and kissed Allie.

“Perfect”, the photographer said, “Now here’s where things get messy. I want you two to sit down at the table and Allie; I want you to feed Sebastian one of the cakes”.

They sat down and Allie picked up a little cake with ‘Eat Me’.

She held it up for Sebastian.

With his eyes locked on hers, he gently grasped her wrist and wrapped his lips around the cake.

The feeling of her fingers in Sebastian’s mouth made Allie blush.

She suddenly got an idea. She grabbed another cake and shoved it in Sebastian’s face.

He gasped and gaped at her.

She giggled and jumped up on the table.

Sebastian tried to reach for her, but she danced away from him. He jumped up on the table and went after her. He scooped up a handful of cake and smothered it into her hair.

She screamed as Sebastian grabbed her by the waist.

The two were completely oblivious to the photographer taking pictures.

“Okay. I think we’ve got some great shots. You two go get cleaned up”, he told them.

Sebastian and Allie made their way to the dressing room, where they both got cleaned up.

“Are you hungry?” Sebastian asked when they were done cleaning up.

“Starving”, Allie told him.

“Would you maybe want to go to dinner with me?” Sebastian asked.

“I would love to”, Allie said smiling.


End file.
